Los defensores de Aton
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: durante el reinado de Akhenaton, una secta pretende atacarlo, del cual Inuyasha y Kagome lo sabrán a través de un "amigo".


Autor: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Los personajes que aparecen solo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

En la dinastía XVIII del Imperio Nuevo en Egipto, el faraón Akhenaton ha implantado su reforma religiosa del monoteísmo, o sea de solo adorar a un solo dios, y era el disco solar Aton.

Pero lo que se sospechaba era que había una secta que adoraba a Set, el dios de las tinieblas, que como se pensaba, querían derrocar al faraón y tomar el poder.

En la corte del faraón, estaban algunos jóvenes como Inu el de cabello blanco como el marfil que andaba de pareja con Kagome, aunque solo estaban probando. De amigos tenían a Sango, que los entretenían con sus clases de lucha; el sacerdote Miroku, quien tenía fama de mujeriego y pretencioso, y el joven Shippo.

Pero sobre todo, el sacerdote Miroku no estaba contento con la reforma del faraón, ya que sus amigos no dejaban de adorar a sus dioses tradicionales, pero a veces miraba embobado a la hermosa reina Nefertiti, del cual Sango le tiraba de las orejas para que deje de mirarla.

Cuando hablaban a solas, Inu le decía a Kagome:

-Deberíamos salir más ¿no te parece?

-Lo sé, pero a veces me gustaría que controles tus emociones y que no actúes de forma impulsiva, lo digo porque a veces debes comportarte cuando estas con mis padres-Le decía Kagome.

-Está bien, por ti cambiare-Le decía.

-Júralo por Isis, perdón, por Aton.

En ese momento, aparecieron el media hermano de Inu, quien era uno de los oficiales de la guardia del faraón y además que no se llevaba bien con él, pero esta vez debía comportarse y no pelearse como suelen hacerlo cuando se encuentran. Pero también Kikyo, la hermosa sacerdotisa de Aton, al cual tuvo un amorío con aquel joven de cabello blanco, y Kagome lo sabía, ya que se lo había contado.

También apareció un joven de nombre Bankotsu, que sin decir nada hizo una reverencia a la pareja real, y le saludo a Kagome, quien le dijo:

-Mucho gusto en conocerla y me gustaría ser su amigo.

-Encantada, si tú quieres.

Una chispa se generó en ellos, y cuando Inu los ve se pone como celoso, y como promesa no reacciono mal. Pero de repente Kikyo se la acerca y le dice al oído:

-Mira Inu debo decirte algo.

-Vamos al jardín a conversar-Le responde.

Estando a solas, Bankotsu le dice cosas por su belleza y le dice:

-Tenemos que conocernos bien ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

-Bueno me gustaría, cualquier cosa llámame.

De vuelta al jardín, Kikyo le dice a Inu:

-Estoy tras la secta de Set y llegué a saber que estaban organizados y tienen guerreros, tal vez traman matar al faraón.

-Creo que habrá que detenerlos.

-Piénsalo bien….amado-Le dijo y se despidió.

Esa tarde, Kagome asistió a la cita que le propuso Bankotsu, y cuando iban caminando, ella le preguntó:

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Estoy aspirando a ser soldado, ya que peleo bien y soy hábil con la espada.

-Me gustaría verte, incluso podrías entrenar con Inuyasha.

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Bueno, es como mi novio, aunque un poco impulsivo.

-Mmmm… yo iba a proponerte esto.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Kagome.

-Que seas mia y te unas a Set.

Kagome quedo en silencio por unos segundos y le dijo:

-¿Eres de la secta de Set?

-¿Te gustaría venir?-Pregunto el joven.

-¡No! Es el dios del mal.

De repente apareció Rin, una joven que además de ser su amiga era la novia de Sesshomaru, y le dio un saludo:

-Hola Kagome ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Pero Bankotsu frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-Ahora vendrán conmigo.

-¡Jamás!-Grito Kagome.

De repente, apareció Renkotsu con dos guerreros y se llevaron a las dos jóvenes, mientras que estas se resistían:

-Recuerda, a la mayor la quiero viva-Dijo Bankotsu.

-Eso lo veremos-Dijo Renkotsu.

En su casa, apareció Naomi con el hermano menor de Kagome y le dijo a Inu:

-Kagome no ha aparecido.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Inu.

-Dijo que se iba con un amigo y no aparecieron, también Rin desapareció.

-Deben ser de la secta de Set, iré por ayuda antes de que sea tarde-Dijo el joven.

Juntando a Miroku, a Sango y a Shippo, fueron en busca de Kagome y a pesar de él, tuvieron que pedir ayuda a Sesshomaru que lo acompaño con su lacayo Jaken y de un pelotón de soldados.

En el templo, el sumo sacerdote Naraku estaba por iniciar con la ceremonia, en donde iban a sacrificar a Rin, mientras que Kagome quedaría con vida a solicitud de Bankotsu; mientras que le ordena a Renkotsu:

-Si ves a Inuyasha, acaba con él.

-Descuida, no llegaran al templo.

Mientras se acercaban al templo, estaban pensando como ingresar, y de sorpresa, aparecieron Renkotsu y algunos guerreros, del cual Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku e Inu se enfrentaron a ellos, del cual con su sagacidad pudieron acabar con el enemigo, hasta que el joven de cabello blanco se enfrenta al oficial y fácilmente lo vence y le dice:

-¿Dónde está Kagome?

-Búscala si puedes-Le contesta.

Ahí Inu le corta el cuello y le dice mientras esta moribundo:

-Que el castigo de Osiris caiga sobre ti.

Cuando está por iniciarse la ceremonia, aparece Inu que se enfrenta a varios guerreros y cuando el sacerdote Byakura va a dispararle una flecha, aparece Kikyo quien recibe la flecha.

Inu la toma en sus brazos y le dice:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque tú puedes con ellos, sé que puedes…amado-Dice y exhala el último suspiro.

Naraku, junto con Byakura y Bankotsu lo miran y le dicen:

-Serás un buen sacrificio para Set.

De repente, aparecen sus amigos y se enfrentan a los guerreros, mientras que Inu se enfrenta a Bankotsu, y Sesshomaru va por Rin, atropellando a varios enemigos a su paso.

Después de algunos forcejeos, Inu atraviesa a Bankotsu con su espada, mientras que Sesshomaru acaba con Byakura.

En ese momento, Naraku intenta matar a una de las dos, pero Sango le lanza una espada por la espalda y lo mata.

Cuando los guerreros se rinden, Inu abraza a Kagome, y también Sesshomaru a Rin, y salen del palacio junto con los prisioneros.

Después de contárselo todo al faraón y la reina, les da su agradecimiento:

-Gracias a ustedes, lograron detener a las fuerzas del mal, que Aton los bendiga.

Ya pasado el peligro, ambos jóvenes iban a continuar con su noviazgo, hasta el día que concreten el matrimonio.


End file.
